A Marinheira e o Cavaleiro
by Gemini no Raye
Summary: Eles entraram em sua vida por acaso. Ou talvez o contrário. Um lhe deixou lembranças, o outro deu uma razão pra viver. Editada. Reescrevendo. GêmeosxS.Mars.
1. Perseguição

**Hello people! Decidi recomeçar esta fic, mas ainda não tenho garantia de término, ok? Só fico na esperança como quem lia xD Visto que não tenho nada da fic escrito ou nenhuma sobra, vai de cabeça mesmo e muita coisa pode vir bem diferente, talvez até ideias novas. Estou feliz de ao menos postar o primeiro capítulo de novo e vamos ver no que vai dar.**

* * *

_**A Marinheira e o Cavaleiro**_

-Qual o problema garotinha? Não consegue me alcançar agora? Sem em três vocês venceram pela sorte, sozinha e eu estando mais forte agora você nunca vai poder comigo, sailor...

-Você ignora um fato, Jedite... as Sailors da lua branca também ficaram mais fortes agora...

_**Mars Flame Sniper!**__ – (_Flecha flamejante de Marte_)- _Sailor Mars cria um maravilhoso arco de chamas e puxa dele uma flecha de fogo que atira diretamente em seu oponente.

A flecha de marte causa danos significativos no General Jedite, mas nada tão grave. Sailor Mars, porém, já estava sem energias, tinha que admitir realmente que ele havia voltado muito mais forte do que antes e capaz de roubar muito mais energia humana. Não pouparia a jovem Sailor, e por vingança tenta roubar toda energia que sobrava de seu corpo fazendo-a cair ao chão.

Porém, antes que terminasse, uma energia ainda maior que ambos juntos começou a cercar o ambiente e Jedite sentiu o corpo paralisar.

-Quem? Quem está aí?

-Está em local proibido. Devem sair daqui imediatamente se não quiserem perder a vida! –a voz que vinha dessa energia desconhecida era firme e grave.

-Sabe com quem está falando? Apareça covarde!

Aquele que os observava sabia que Jedite era apenas um mal elemento teimoso que não deveria estar ali, nem vivo. Por isso não hesitou em elevar ainda mais seu poder e atingir de modo certeiro o General matando-o na hora. A Sailor, desconfiada, tentava erguer a cabeça procurando por quem havia feito aquilo, mas ele chegou por trás dela.

-Você também garota. Deve partir daqui. Não gosto de ferir mulheres.

Olhava seriamente nos olhos dela, que tendo boa parte de sua energia tirada mal podia respirar, sequer espondê-lo. Estava fraca demais pra se levantar e o homem que a fitava sentiu pena.

Sailor Mars desmaiou e ele, compassivo, a levou nos braços para cuidar dela em sua casa.

* * *

**Ai o primeiro capitulo ficou minusculo XD Quase ficou sem nada =P Acho que ficou menor que o original, mas dane-se XD Pode ter ficado menor mas acho que ficou até melhor! Angel Pink me encorajou primeiro a reescrever as fics apagadas e resolvi começar por essa, acho que foi a ultima que criei... nem lembro, e já que reescrever não é uma tarefa simples peço a paciência de todos. Beijossss! *o***

**Kanon: Lá vou eu sofrer de novo u.u**


	2. Sailor Mars e o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos

**u.u~**

* * *

Ficou adormecida por toda a noite num quarto pequeno e discreto, onde havia apenas um colchão e uma cômoda de madeira, bem antiga. Não parecia muito confortável mas era o melhor que ele podia lhe fornecer. Era seu próprio quarto.

Cuidava de seus ferimentos e se mostrava bem atento a ela... por isso dormiu mal... dormiu sentado com as costas contra a parede, mas seu sono, que costumava ser pesado, ficou levinho devido a sua preocupação. Mais que preocupado, estava curioso. A guerreira com traços orientais ainda parecia estar lutando em sua mente.

_Não era pra estar vivo, Jedite! Rainha Beryl o puniu com sono eterno, como pôde voltar?_

_Jedite... deve ser o homem que matei e que a deixou assim... mas quem é Beryl?_

Ele ja tinha experiência de sobra em batalhas cruéis, longas e sangrentas, e conheceu todo tipo de inimigo possível. Mas tais nomes eram estranhos. E que tipo de guerreira era essa que se vestia com uma fragil roupa de marinheiro, de saia curta, brincos e salto alto?

Preferiu não ficar pensando nisso. Quando ela acordasse poderia ter as respostas. Naquele momento tinha algo mais importante a fazer.

_Parece ser tão jovem... jovem e delicada. Não é como as amazonas... ao contrário... é tão feminina e de traços e jeito de mocinha. Ninguém nunca diria que essa jovem tem um poder tão grande para um corpo tão delicado..._

Sem notar, estava se deixando enfeitiçar pelo encanto e beleza de Sailor Marte e por pouco não toca seu rosto_. _Só foi interrompido com gemido e um leve movimento da Sailor.

Ficou nervoso, assustado, o coração acelerou e ele ficou paralisado. Devagar e meio tonta a Sailor acordava, ainda um tanto fraca.

Abrindo os olhos, enxergava tudo embaçado e tinha apenas a luz da lua para ajudá-la. A primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto que viu antes de perder a consciência. Mas o mesmo belo rosto sério que viu naquele momento, estava assustado naquele momento. Olhou em sua volta e não reconheceu o lugar. Desconfiada, sentou-se com dificuldade e encarou o homem que lhe salvou a vida.

-Que lugar é esse e quem é você?

-Você ainda está fraca, precisa descansar, deite por favor!

-Não antes de saber onde estou!

-Você está em Athenas, na Grécia, mais precisamente no Santuário de Athena.

-Santuário de Athena?

-Exatamente. Aqui é onde os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena ficam protegendo suas respectivas casas e Athena, com o objetivo de não deixar nenhum intruso chegar até ela.

-E você é um deles?

-Sim. Sou o guardião da terceira casa, Gêmeos... onde você se encontra agora.

-Eu nunca ouvi falar desse lugar, nem de Cavaleiros... nada...

-Que bom! Procuramos manter esse lugar e nossas atividades em segredo. E somos responsáveis por manter a paz na Terra.

-Ah! É mesmo? -olhou estranhando-

-Sim, é verdade.

-Agora entendi o que houve enquanto eu lutava... foi você que interferiu não foi? Aquela energia o golpe... foi você!

-Sim. Agora será que poderia se deitar? Você precisa descansar.

-Nunca vi alguém tão poderoso na minha vida!

-Você é muito jovem pra dizer isso. E acho melhor você voltar a dormir. Também tenho perguntas que gostaria de lhe fazer.

-Pode me dizer seu nome... ou devo lhe chamar de... Cavaleiro de Athena?

Ele a encarou por um momento inseguro se devia dar mais informações. Sentia ter falado mais do que devia, mas então já era tarde.

-Eu sou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e meu nome é Saga. E você?

-Sailor Mars...

-Só isso?

-Por enquanto... deixo pra responder suas perguntas depois... Saga. Boa noite.

-Boa...

_Sailor Mars... Sailor Mars... como assim?_

Saga hava ficado mais confuso e curioso. O que significava aquilo? De onde ela vinha e pelo que lutava. Mais importante... como ela chegou ao Santuário?

* * *

**Ah esse ficou maiorzinhu, vai... u.u Bom eu acho que ta ficando diferente... mas a idéia é a mesma. Espero que fique ainda melhor.**


	3. Gêmeos em Gêmeos?

**kurayy: **_Pois eh menina, foi exatamente o que pensei mesmo... não tem outra razão pra me copiarem. Enfim, de certa forma me deixou orgulhosa XD Menina eu tenho uma fã que emO.ção *o* to feliz, faz favor de ler e deixar reviews hein u.u To na "precisança" XD Vou continuar escrevendo graças a incentivos como o seu. Obrigada!_

* * *

Acordou sentindo maior disposição. Dormiu tanto e tão profundamente que mal se lembrava do que tinha acontecido ou onde estava. Já era tarde, por volta de 04 horas da tarde e após bem analisar o lugar onde estava, lembrou do Cavaleiro com quem falou pela madrugada.

Levantou-se devagar e começou a arrumar... o colchão.

_Como alguém dorme assim... sem cama?_

Dobrou os lençóis e ergueu o colchão, deixando mais espaço pelo quarto e olhou pra si!

_Espera aí... eu fui vestida com uma camiseta masculina... e meu uniforme de Sailor? Não posso ter me transformado novamente enquanto dormia! Ah meu Deus!_

Corou ao pensar no que pode ter acontecido. Mas preferiu não ficar pensando nisso. Só estava sem graça por ter que aparecer diante daquele homem usando a camiseta que lhe pertence, como se fosse um vestido. Então pensou melhor e...

**-Mars Crystal Power! Make Up! **(Pelo Poder do Cristal de Marte! Transformação!)

Transformou-se novamente em Sailor Mars. Não queria revelar sua identidade, mesmo lembrando que Saga pôde vê-la com a ajuda da luz da lua, pelo menos um pouco. Queria que ele guardasse a imagem da guerreira de Marte, não da jovem Raye Hino. Mesmo porque pretendia sair logo dali e nunca mais voltar.

_É bom saber que existem mais pessoas na terra lutando pelo amor e a justiça... mas isso não significa que devo me unir a eles... Cada um cumpre sua missão... Vou resolver essa situação, agradecer esse bom homem e garantir-lhe que seu segredo como Cavaleiro está bem guardado, então vou embora para o Japão... ao menos... Jedite está morto..._

Saiu do quarto em passos lentos e silenciosos e procurou a cozinha e viu sobre a mesa um lanche sendo servido.

_Puxa! Olhando melhor para ele, é muito mais bonito que parecia!_

A face corou ao se ver diante dos olhos claros e corpo perfeito daquele homem! Não conseguiu dizer nada quando ele a olhou e sorriu!

-Olá, dorminhoca! Então você é a hóspede! E Saga fica se fingindo de santo, hein...

Olhava-a de cima a baixo de uma forma diferente. Raye estranhou muito não apenas o modo de olhar mas também seu jeito de falar e agir. Tudo isso a desviou do foco de admirar aquela beleza grega a sua frente.

-Senta aí linda... toma um lanche!

-Um lanche? -disse sentando-se-

-Sim... você não quer tomar café da manhã as 04 da tarde né?

-Dormi tanto assim?

-Ora, se você chegou aqui ontem a essa mesma hora sem energia... Aliás... eu me esqueci de perguntar... Qual é a sua graça?

Sentou-se diante dela e segurou-lhe a mão delicadamente.

-Eu já não... -solta a mão dele e se apóia no encosto da cadeira quando é interrompida-

-Ei, Kanon, você sabe se a... Sailor Mars?

Olhou para o homem que entrava e olhou novamente para o que estava diante de si assustada!

-Ah, Saga! Isso é hora de chegar?

-Já estava cantando a menina não é?

_Gêmeos... em Gêmeos... que ironia..._

-Saga, eu não cantei ninguém!

-E eu não te conheço né? Sailor Mars... você está bem?

-Então você foi quem me encontrou ontem e ele...

-Ele é meu irmão, Kanon... desculpe não ter te avisado sobre ele!

-Não... tudo bem.

-Onde você estava aliás? -indaga Kanon comendo um pão e tomando um suco de frutas-

-Fui falar com Athena sobre ela...

-Por que foi falar sobre mim?

-Cada pessoa que entra no Santuário que não seja Amazona ou Cavaleiro nós suspeitamos. Precisamos manter vigilância pra que outras pessoas não nos descubram e se isso acontece, como no seu caso, não podemos deixar passar em branco e permitir que vá embora como se nada tivesse acontecido...

-Isso, significa...

-Terá de ficar conosco uns tempos até que Athena decida o que fazer e também pra que possamos ver se é digna de confiança!

Diante da indignação e tristeza da Sailor, Kanon não disfarçou um sorriso bem safado juunto com um olhar malicioso para ela.


	4. Preocupações e enrolações

_Tóquio, 11:25pm_

A casa já estava toda em escuridão e silêncio absolutos. Uma adolescente loira, de cabelos muito longos e olhos azuis usando pijama de coelhinho não parava de se remexer na cama de um lado para outro, chamando a atenção de uma certa gata preta com sinal de lua na "testa" que dormia consigo no quarto.

Impaciente e curiosa, o bichano não se aguentou e pulou sobre a cama de sua dona e daquele modo sutil que somente os gatos sabem fazer, ela andava até chegar próximo ao rosto da jovem que praticamente chorava enquanto dormia, ao mesmo tempo que mordia pedaço do edredon!

-Serena!

A gatinha insistia em chamar, até mesmo balançando Serena. Tentou ir com calma mas sabia que pra acordar Serena não algo tão simples assim.

-Serenaaaaaaaaa!

Gritou bem alto no ouvido dela fazendo-a dar um pulo da cama, bem assustada.

-Hã? O quê! Já perdi a hora?

Começa a correr de um lado para outro tentando se arrumar pra ir escola.

-Serena, não...

-Ai meu Deus! Como sempre atrasada! Eu vou ficar de fora de novo!

-Serena me escuta!

-Por que não me levantou mais cedo, Lua?

-SERENA SOSSEGUE AGORA!

Só então a menina pára, diante do grito autoritário de Lua.

-O que foi Lua?

Ingada Serena ja vestida com o uniforme e escovando os dentes.

-Você não está atrasada pro colégio e amanhã é domingo!

-Ah! Sério!

Serena resolver conferir pela janela e ainda estava escuro, na verdade, nem tinha virado o dia, é o que percebe quando olha no relógio.

-Não acredito! Quase meia-noite! LUAAAAAAAAAA!

Gritou de raiva com a gata por tê-la acordado aquela hora, e Lua, tendo se assustado também foi parar debaixo da cama.

-Não acredito Lua! Por que me acordou agora? Não me diga que há mais seres estranhos pra combater a essa hora?

-Não Serena. Te acordei porque fiquei preocupada com você!

-Preocupada comigo?

-Sim, você estava inquieta e parecia ter pesadelos!

-Oh... é mesmo!

Serena leva a mão até a boca ao lembrar do que sonhara antes de ficar surda com o grito de Lua.

-Obrigada, Lua!

Suspirou logo em seguida demonstrando desânimo.

-Está preocupada com Raye, não é?

-Ai Lua! Por que ela não volta? Faz cinco dias que ela foi mandada atrás do Jedite na Grécia... não volta e não dá notícias!

-Estamos todos preocupados, Serena! Amanhã mesmo eu e Artemis faremos uma busca geral e tentar fazer uma localização de Raye, mas...

-Mas o que Lua?

-Ouvi dizer que lá na Grécia, especificamente na capital, Athenas, tem um lugar muito misterioso e afastado onde há uma energia que protege contra invasores e é impossível ser localizada. Pode tornar as coisas mais difíceis...

-Acha que ela pode estar nesse lugar?

-Só se ela for muito azarada pra ter encontrado um lugar desses...

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

_Azarada? Eu não contaria com isso..._

Athenas, 7:00am

Ouve-se o som de uma porta batendo. Em quarto, a jovem Sailor pula da cama de susto e vai ver o que acontecia. Chegou a esquecer que novamente usava a camiseta de Saga emprestada... na verdade, já foi dada por ele pra ela usar de camisola. Pé ante pé foi até a sala e se deparou coma figura grega checando a porta. Em quase seis dias ela aprendera a diferenciar os gêmeos não apenas pelo tom de azul do cabelo mas também pela expressão mais solta e simpática que tinha o gêmeo mais novo.

-Kanon! O que é isso?

-Opa! Bom dia! Desculpa aí lindinha, o vento bateu a porta!

-Como se você não tivesse habilidade suficiente pra impedir isso.

Fala bocejando e virando as costas pro grego que permaneceu a fitá-la, segurando nos braços uma sacola de pão e outra de frutas e verduras.

-Ta uma gracinha na camiseta do Saga, sabia?

Outra evidência de que era Kanon. Saga jamais faria um comentário desses. Apenas viraria o rosto sem graça ou a alertaria pra que se trocasse. Saga jamais a deixaria vermelha como pimentão como ficou naquele instante. E o pior, Kanon mantinha um sorriso debochado e divertido no rosto enquanto a via passar vergonha.

-Você não presta sabia?

Não tinha o que responder. Tal comentário apenas fez o geminiano rir.

Viu que não adiantava. Ambos já tinham visto a menina só de camiseta do Saga e sabiam portanto quem era Sailor Mars quando não vestida com roupa de marinheiro. Foi trocar de roupa. Já estava cansada de ficar ali naquele Santuário desconfortável, longe das amigas e com gêmeos misteriosos que não a deixavam sair para nada. Ao menos lhe tratavam muito bem, incluindo Kanon que lhe matava de raiva com seus comentários, mas no fundo ele era bem hospitaleiro e até gentil. Mas Saga... Saga era o homem mais fantástico que havia conhecido.

Extremamente cuidadoso, forte, gentil, amigo e respeitoso entre muitas outras coisas... Se Kanon fosse um pouco mais parecido com o irmão seria perfeito!

Mas ficar presa na terceira casa era cruel e nenhum dos três podiam fazer nada, eram ordens de Athena.

_Melhor eu me arrumar logo... Sei que Saga irá me cobrar uma explicação sobre as Sailors, explicação essa que venho enrolando desde que cheguei... Mas ele também não fala mais nada sobre os Cavaleiros e Athena e como agem... por que eu deveria falar? As Sailors na verdade não segredo mas... Pensando bem... droga! Se eu quiser sair daqui logo terei de colaborar... Não posso ficar enrolando pra sempre._

Arrumou os cabelos e se olhou no espelho. Saga providenciou pra ela algumas roupas femininas que lhe caíram bem. Estava pronta para enfrentar os gêmeos e, se possível, Athena.

_Vamos lá Raye! Coragem!_


	5. Visão dos Elíseos

Tomou o café-da-manhã em silêncio embora tivesse a companhia de Kanon. Não tinha nada específico contra ele mas sua presença lhe deixava tensa e incomodada. Ele era belo demais, solto e extrovertido demais com ela... simpático demais. Estava acostumada com homens ou sérios e maduros como Saga e Darien, ou bobos e patetas como Nicholas... e também tinha o tarado do avô dela!

Mas Kanon não parecia se encaixar em nenhum desses perfis e isso a incomodava.

-Bom dia...

-Oi mano, bom dia! Venha tomar café conosco!

-Já vou... só... vou lavar o rosto...

Saga e Raye não puderam evitar. Seus olhos se encontraram fixos e Raye até mesmo paralisou esquecendo-se de que devia levar a comida à boca. Perto de Saga era diferente de estar perto de Kanon. Saga dava mais segurança e não costumava deixá-la sem jeito. Seu jeito reservado apenas fez a Sailor ficar ainda mais curiosa sobre esse homem.

Kanon, que estava mais por dentro de tudo que o próprio irmão e a Sailor, tentou sem sucesso disfarçar um sorriso de canto e agir naturalmente diante da cena que não durou muito e logo Saga estava de volta usando uma calça jeans e uma camisa social.

Não era acostumada a ver tal combinação e estranhou a princípio.

_Reparando melhor... fica tão lindo assim._

-Vai sair, Saga?

-Por quê?

-Sua roupa! Por que está vestido assim?

-Vou levar Raye pra conhecer o Santuário!

Raye imediatamente arqueou as sobrancelhas.

_Ninguém me perguntou se eu queria!_

-E precisa ir todo bonitão assim?

-Kanon, você também vai.

-Ah sério?

-Sério. E você _deve obedecer_!

No que Saga enfatizou as ultimas palavras, Kanon percebeu que se tratava de uma ordem de Athena a qual ele não entendeu. Athena apenas queria que ela conhecesse o lugar e o temesse e respeitasse. Aquilo poderia lhe causar certo impacto e temor a fim de que soubesse que se abrisse a boca para falar sobre aquele lugar sofreria as conseqüências. Ela devia estar ciente disso.

Terminando o café, Kanon pediu licença e se retirou meio contrariado. Raye já estava terminando e tinha receio do que estava pra acontecer, olhando Saga a sua frente que parecia normal, calmo porém sério e de poucas palavras. Mas não suportou guardar a curiosidade dentro de si.

-O que vai acontecer, Saga?

-Nada demais. Só queremos que conheça o Santuário de Athena, os Cavaleiros que aqui protegem além de mim e Kanon...

-Só isso mesmo?

-Claro! O que mais?

Raye não soube mais se expressar. Agir com aquele homem era diferente de agir com qualquer outra pessoa. Saga manteve o olhar sobre ela e notou sua tensão.

-Você não é uma guerreira, Sailor Mars?

-Como?

-Por que está com medo? Acha que eu ou Kanon faremos algo a você?

-Nunca se sabe. Odeio ter que admitir mas... aquele dia que me salvou de Jedite pude ver que é muito mais forte do que eu penso e... talvez eu ainda não tenha visto nada!

-É bom mesmo que chegue a essa conclusão... Nunca deixe de ter amor a sua vida ao lidar com os Cavaleiros de Athena.

Sim ele queria que ela ficasse com medo. E no fundo ela ficou um pouco sim. O objetivo de Saga e Athena estava sendo alcançado antes mesmo dele cumprir suas ordens, mas ainda assim devia fazê-lo. Raye, mantendo seu orgulho, encarou Saga de igual pra igual evitando demonstrar qualquer sensação negativa.

Kanon então retornara a companhia dos dois. Mas a cena que viu então era bem diferente da anterior troca de olhares de ambos. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas, desafiavam um ao outro, se enfrentavam. Então a fim de quebrar o clima tenso, Kanon desviou a atenção deles.

-Bom, eu ja to pronto! Só falta você, Raye!

Tentando ser amigável Kanon se senta ao lado dela e até lhe aperta a bochecha sorrindo. Raye não gostou muito do apertar bochechas mas sorriu de volta percebendo a boa motivação do gêmeo. Ela então se levanta e encarando os dois toma uma decisão.

-Não vou assim como vocês. Quero me sentir ao menos em casa neste lugar por isso não posso ir de qualquer jeito...

-Que quer dizer?

Tirando uma "caneta" com o símbolo planetário de Marte não se sabe lá de onde, a levantou ao alto deixando os gêmeos ainda mais curiosos! Ela não desviou o olhar deles e permanecia séria.

**Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!**

Raye transformou-se diante dos olhos dos gêmeos. Kanon ficou sem ação e foi a vez de Saga parar a comida no meio do caminho esquecendo o rumo da boca. A imagem era impressionante. Era o próprio fogo em volta dela proporcionando a transformação. Naquele instante puderam ver por um momento as formas de seu corpo ao passo que se cobriam com aquela frágil roupa de marinheiro. Foi mais que uma transformação, foi um espetáculo para ambos! Era realmente feminino, sensual e chamativo. Ela teria vencido a ambos numa batalha apenas com a transformação.

-Errr... que sainha hein!

Kanon não sabia o que dizer de tão impressionado e de tanto que babou. Coçou a cabeça tentando acordar do transe e estalou os dedos diante de Saga para acordá-lo também, e por fim disse a frase infeliz acima.

-Não seja atrevido, Kanon! E então, será que agora podemos ir?

Saga não conseguia dizer nada e não podia disfarçar o quanto seu rosto ficara vermelho.

-O que foi, cavaleiros? O que fiz não foi nada estranho! Apenas estou a caráter... não acham?

Os gêmeos se olharam. Raye sabia que eles não concordavam afinal... uma armadura de ouro poderosa contra um tecido em forma de roupa de marinheiro... Mas... se essa sua roupa de batalha, então eles foram obrigados a concordar...


	6. Conhecendo o Santuário

Passear pelo Santuário de Athena não era gostoso, não era bonito nem edificante. Enquanto andavam e conheciam o lugar, Raye se sentia intimidada, inferior e insegura. Saga e Kanon davam explicações detalhadas a respeito dali, dos cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze, bem como as batalhas já travadas nesse local.

-Desculpe interrompê-lo, Saga... Mas por que elas usam máscaras?

-Athena não admite mulheres para defendê-la...

-Então o que elas fazem aqui?

-Era o que eu estava explicando, Sailor Mars! Mas como algumas delas mostraram desejo de se tornarem guerreiras como nós Athena lhe deu regras adicionais.

-E quais são?

-O uso da máscara que esconde sua feminilidade e fragilidade. Nenhum homem pode ver o rosto delas...

-E se ver?

-Ou deve morrer pelas mãos da Amazona ou se casar com ela...

-Mas isso não é nada, por que eu já vi muita amazona sem máscara e continuo vivo e solteiro!

-Kanon, ninguém te perguntou os detalhes...

-Ih, mano! Que mau humor!

-Eu não gostaria de viver assim...

-Como disse?

-Que eu não conseguiria viver me escondendo atrás de uma máscara deixando de lado tudo o que você disse...

-Bom... já deu para notar que Sailor não se importam tanto nem mesmo com a segurança, não é?

-Como assim?

-Esse... uniforme... não protege nada...

-Mas é uma gracinha!

-Kanon!

-Calei, calei...

A Sailor olhou para si mesma. No fundo se sentiu ofendida mas sabia que Saga tinha razão. Por outro lado as armaduras que via nos Cavaleiros protegiam bem e eram fortes. Mas, percebeu um detalhe.

-Eu posso até usar saia curta, Saga, mas pelo que eu estou vendo as Amazonas só tem máscara e uma espécie de... couraça. Não deve falar do meu uniforme quando elas também precisam melhorar e muito seus uniformes ou roupas de batalha!

-Agora ela pegou você, Saga.

Kanon até viu sentido e gostou da observação da Sailor. Saga nem tinha muito tempo nem porque reparar nas amazonas, as quais Kanon chamava "carinhosamente" de mulheres-macho. Talvez seja isso o que chamou mais a atenção dos gêmeos diante dela e nem tenham notado.

Sailor Mars era verdadeira guerreira, determinada, forte, esperta e ágil. Saga sabia disso pois a viu em batalha. Não era tão forte e poderosa como as Amazonas mas tinha o mesmo espírito de luta, a mesma bravura e vontade de vencer, mas mesmo numa luta ainda era admirável vê-la tão linda e feminina. Até mesmo seus gestos, golpes eram poderosos mas delicadamente executados.

Enquanto caminhavam, Sailor Mars conheceu muitos Cavaleiros e alguns deles de ouro, como o gentil e educado Um juntamente com Aldebaran. Conheceu Aioria e Aioros e viu Shura, Camus, Shaka e Paolo -mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte- em treinamento. Foi o momento que a fez tremer diante de um poder jamais visto.

Mas ora! Raye não era de tremer diante dessas coisas! Era a guerreira da força e da batalha, aque tomava a frente juntamente com Sailor Júpiter!

-Está bem, cavaleiros! Vocês realmente conseguiram me impressionar! Realmente nunca tinha visto coisa semelhante mas... eu já entendi o que vocês querem de mim com isso.

Os dois ficaram a encará-la. Não pensavam que ela fosse entender tão fácil a mensagem.

-Sei que querem realmente saber tudo sobre de onde vim, quem sou e quem está do meu lado. Seria muito satisfatório para mim se eu pudesse trazer minha líder pra visitar sua deusa, bem como minhas companheiras. E sei também que me mostrando tudo isso eu ficaria surpreendida e assustada a ponto de até mesmo estar disposta a me calar sobre esse lugar! Vocês não precisavam ter feito isso. Disse que não diria nada e não direi mesmo...

-Traria sua líder... aqui no Santuário?

-Sim, Kanon! Por que não? Sei que temos os mesmos objetivos como Sailor e Cavaleiros. Não acho que seria má idéia permitir que as duas possam ter contato e até mesmo se unir.

-Não precisamos nos unir com ninguém garota! Se luta pela mesma causa que nós deve ficar cada um no seu canto, como sempre foi! Vocês não precisam de nós e nós não precisamos de vocês!

Saga, com sua franqueza e tom de voz um tanto agressivos, a olhava com ar superior ao que ela passou a encará-lo da mesma forma. Novamente se olhavam como se se enfrentassem. Kanon ficava incomodado com aquilo!

-Olha... Saga, meu irmão... eu honestamente acredito que essa sugestão possa ser boa pra todos nós. Se você a salvou de um inimigo dela, talvez ela e as outras Sailors nos ajudem futuramente... Talvez precisemos uns dos outros.

-Deixe Kanon! Saga é orgulhoso demais pra aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda vindo de mulheres frágeis e femininas, não é Saga?

-Ai! Isso dói!

Aldebaran, que via tudo com Mu diante da casa de Áries, não agüentou apenas observar e fez o comentário acima sem querer. Saga não olhou para o amigo amigavelmente fazendo assim o guardião da segunda casa disfarçar e abaixar a cabeça enquanto Mu deu um leve sorriso diante da repreensão de Saga. Kanon também tentou disfarçar um riso, mas em vão.

Sailor Mars virou as costas e começou a subir para a casa de Áries.

-Sailor Marte! Onde pensa que vai?

Virou-se. Também não olhou com cara de bons amigos para Saga.

-Não estou hospedada em sua casa, Gemini no Saga? Ou tem ainda mais alguma coisa pra mostrar?

Sem resposta, Saga subiu atrás dela não muito feliz com o resultado do passeio. Kanon, aliviado pelos dois não se matarem com o olhar, subiu mais atrás, assobiando.


	7. Trégua: O ínicio

**Mishelly 87: **_Obaaaa! Brigada mesmo XD Vou dar continuação sim a todas!_

_**-x-x-x-x-**_

O clima permaneceu tenso na terceira casa e o assunto em todo o Santuário era a presença dessa guerreira Sailor Mars.

Ela ficou trancada no quarto que Saga lhe cedeu por um bom tempo após o "passeio".

_Saga de Gêmeos... ser soberbo, arrogante... Odeio seu olhar de superior... Mas ele... ele contou muita coisa sobre Atena e sobre esse lugar... não em detalhes mas contou... Talvez seja a hora de..._

Suspirou. Não queria ter que contar nada a eles, mas entendeu que seria até mesmo pela paz de ambos os lados. Da parte dela, as Sailors não se envolveriam em nada relacionado ao Santuário de Atena, mas talvez a essa altura não fosse a atitude correta.

**_-x-x-x-x-_**

Trégua.

Que palavrinha difícil em especial para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga.

-Tenha mais paciência meu irmão!

-Eu tenho toda a paciência do mundo, Kanon! Mas essa menina não colabora em nada! Quem ela pensa que é além de uma adolescente chata que acha que sabe tudo.

-Acho que tem algo mais envolvido nessa sua declaração!

-Como assim?

-Sei lá... desde que ela chegou você ficou muito diferente. Sendo direto, Saga, acho que você está apaixonado e incomodado com a novidade!

-Acorda pra vida, Kanon! Tenho vinte e oito anos e ela uns dezesseis!

-E daí? Isso não impede você de amar a menina!

-Eu não amo essa menina, Kanon... aliás... você falando de amor não é normal! Desde quando acredita em amor?

-Desde quando senti o amor de Atena por mim! E acho que você está precisando muito disso! Quando éramos adolescentes você era mais sociável e acessível! Depois da guerra de Hades você ficou pior que ele! Daqui a pouco eu mesmo não te suportarei mais!

-Pode ir embora, nunca precisei de você mesmo!

Kanon já estava ficando irritado com Saga e vice-versa. Quando Kanon já se preparava cerrando os punhos para acertar a face orgulhosa do irmão...

-Com licença...

-Sailor Mars?

-Não, Kanon... agora não é Sailor Mars que está na sua frente. Meu nome é Raye Hino!

Os dois a fitaram surpresos enquanto ela entrava e sentou-se diante de Saga olhando-o nos olhos.

-Raye... Hino... E o que deseja agora, senhorita Raye?

-Eu decidi que seria realmente justo contar a vocês a respeito do que sou e a quem defendo.

Saga fez sinal pra que Kanon se sentasse e se mostrou atento e interessado no que ela tinha pra dizer, e ele curioso puxou a cadeira.

-Sinta-se a vontade para falar.

-Vão querer que eu explique tudo desde as origens?

-Seria interessante.

-Muito bem. A história se inicia na Lua...

-Na Lua?

Os gêmeos perguntam ao mesmo tempo estranhando o que havia dito.

-Exatamente. Havia um reino na lua com direito a um grande e belo palácio. O Milênio de Prata era protegido pelas Sailors e governado por Rainha Serenity. Ela tinha uma única filha e herdeira, a Princesa Serenity que amava profundamente o Principe da Terra... Endymion.

-Principe da Terra? Isso não ta indo longe não?

-Não, Kanon. Apenas estou lhes contando os fatos. E sim... isso também conta uma bela história de amor... a qual eu também me dispus a defender eternamente.

Retornou à origens e contou sobre uma invasão ao Milênio de Prata por parte da Rainha Beryl e seus Generais, entre eles, Jedite... o homem que Saga matou. Não poupou nenhum detalhe sobre as mortes horríveis que aconteceram e o que Rainha Serenity programou para mil anos mais tarde. O ressurgimento da Sailors, da Princesa, do Principe e principalmente daquilo que seria a chave para manter a ordem e para um domínio por parte da Princesa. O poderoso Cristal de Prata. E lógico, os exércitos de Beryl sendo reerguidos na mesma época. Todas as aventuras das Sailors e o surgimento da Princesa e do Principe foram narrados nos mínimos detalhes até a batalha contra Sailor Galaxia, bem como toda a evolução das guerreiras da Lua Branca, que incluía Sailor Mars. Só não citou o mais estranho de tudo... que Lua e Artemis, os atuais auto-intitulados embaixadores do reino da lua, eram dois gatos falantes.

-Até uma criança entrou na historia...

-Sim... Rini também é uma princesa filha do então Rei Endymion com Princesa Serenity. Mas isso é coisa do futuro, como já lhes expliquei...

-Viajar no tempo... Isso é realmente possível?

-Sim. Mas só deve ser feito em ocasiões muito urgentes. Afinal todos temos que aprender a lidar com o nosso passado.

Bem que Saga gostaria de aproveitar essa chance, e Kanon também. Ainda assim foi difícil crer em toda aquela historia. Era como descobrir um outro mundo, uma outra... dimensão... e de outra dimensão eles entendem!

-Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar como foi pra eu acreditar no que vi aqui...

-Contaria isso tudo a Atena?

-Sim, sem problemas.

Saga a encarou. Seu olhar dessa vez foi mais brando e até compreensível. Vida de Sailor não era fácil como ele imaginava. Ela não o olhava com tanta raiva. Saga, para a surpresa de Raye, sorriu.

-Poderia ir comigo agora repetir tudo isso a Atena?

-Com prazer, Saga!


	8. Sem Saída

_**Encontro com Atena / Sem saída**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Era o que mais temia: encontrar-se com a deusa dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Atena. Quis tanto que ela fosse como Serena, ficaria mais fácil mas sentia dentro de si que não era dessa maneira sabendo que a deusa era mais jovem que ela.

Mas tudo era uma questão de criação. E a criação de Saori Kido foi bem diferente de todas as Sailors.

Iam apenas os dois, Saga na frente guiando e Raye que andava cabisbaixa logo atrás. Estava nervosa. Tudo bem que nunca esteve diante de uma deusa mas não tinha nada pra esconder nem nada a temer pois era uma Sailor guerreira que lutava pelas mesmas razões que Atena.

Apesar de tudo ficou bem surpresa ao ver aquela jovem mais baixa que ela, de aparência tão delicada usando um longo vestido branco sem mangas olhar para ela tão docemente. Atena sorriu com a aproximação da jovem e Saga curvou-se.

-Atena, esta jovem tem algo a lhe dizer. É a moça que está hos...

Atena o interrompeu com um gesto, já tinha os olhos fixos na japonesa que também a olhou firmemente.

-Eu sei, Saga. É Raye Hino, certo?

Raye estranhou. Havia acabado de dizer seu nome pela primeira vez aos gêmeos e mais ninguém. Como ela sabia?

-Sim. Atena?

-Eu mesma. É um grande prazer recebê-la aqui, Sailor Mars. Me sinto realmente honrada.

-Quer realmente ouvir o que tenho a dizer, Atena?

-Não é preciso...

Saga imediatamente olhou Atena não entendendo o que ouviu.

-Não?

-Mas Atena... eu...

-Saga. Não indague. Eu conheço a história desta moça melhor do que muitos, talvez melhor do que ela mesma.

-Como assim?

-Ora... Atena existe há muitos milhares de anos, bem como seus Cavaleiros. Sinto que numa época tive contato com a Família Real da Lua que guardava a sagrada pedra, o Cristal de Prata! Minha irmã Ártemis também conhece bem aqueles que viveram no Milênio de Prata. Eu lamento muito o que aconteceu ao Palácio e a todos os habitantes, em especial à vossa Rainha Serenity.

Raye ficou mais surpresa a cada palavra dita por Atena. Mas maior supresa foi a de Saga que olhou espantado sua deusa demonstrar tanto conhecimento sobre as guerreiras da Lua.

-Acho... que não tenho muito a dizer então.

-Conte-me sobre as batalhas recentes que travaram. Sei tudo sobre o que houve na lua e a morte de seus habitantes bem como serem trazidos para a Terra para viverem mil anos depois. Me emociono em ver você guerreira do fogo, representante de Marte. É uma grande guerreira de fato.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Templo Hikawa Jinja, Tóquio_**

-Obrigada pelo chá, Nicholas!

-Amy, você tem certeza de que não tem nenhuma notícia da Rayezinha?

Nicholas, ajudante do sacerdote e avô de Raye, era treinado por ele e apaixonado pela jovem desde que a viu pela primeira vez. Era um bom rapaz mas era mais tonto e desengonçado que Serena e isso tirava a boa e curta paciência de Raye. Na verdade ele tirava a paciência de todas, em especial quando se viu sem sua querida Raye por perto.

-Nicholas, não se desespere. Logo ela dará notícias! Estamos discutindo o que podemos fazer...

-Quero participar também!

Já ia se sentando ao lado de Amy quando ouviu um berro vir de dentro do templo chamando-o. Teve que sair correndo atender o "avô".

-Ufa! Salvas pelo gongo!

-Eu acho que foi pelo berro mesmo, Lita!

-Ah mas se ele viesse me fazer perguntas outra vez eu juro que acertava ele!

-Mina, sem violência!

-Desculpe, Artemis! É que às vezes ele é irritante!

-Eu sei, eu sei... mas temos que nos concentrar em encontrar Raye e animar Serena.

-A coitadinha mal come e vive tendo pesadelos! Vive triste e preocupada com a Raye temendo que o pior tenha acontecido.

-Tem razão, Lua. Se ela já não era uma boa aluna agora ela está ainda pior... se é que isso é possível.

-Hum agora que Amy falou, faz tempo que não encontro Serena indo pra escola!

-Ah é mesmo Mina, vocês têm a mesma mania de acordar tarde e se atrasar pra escola!

-Artemis!

-Meninas, eu e Artemis suspeitamos de que ela esteja em um local desconhecido pela maioria das pessoas e protegido por uma força muito grande. Um lugar onde apenas nossa Princesa usando o Cristal de Prata poderia entrar!

-Mas se somente a Princesa com o Cristal podem entrar, como Raye chegaria lá, Lua?

-Esse é o mistério, Lita! Creio que o único meio de vocês Sailors entrarem lá sem o Cristal é por meio de ajuda de alguém que já esteja lá, ou com a ajuda da Princesa!

-Quer dizer que não temos poder o suficiente pra chegar lá?

-Exato. Pra invadir esse local somente pessoas muito poderosas ou lideradas por alguém muito poderoso.

-Então nós poderíamos ir com a Princesa e o Cristal!

-Aí é que está, Mina. Serena não está em condição alguma de usar o Cristal ou de se transformar em Sailor Moon! Ela está excessivamente abalada.

-E vocês sabem que somente membros da Família Real da Lua podem usar o poder do Cristal Sagrado. Nem mesmo o Rei Endymion o faria pois ele é da Terra!

-E agora? Como vamos resgatar Raye?

-Antes de pensar nisso precisamos saber que lugar é esse que vocês acham que ela está, Lua!

Os gatos se olharam. Não queriam falar sem certeza absoluta.

-Ela foi mandada atrás de Jedite na Grécia, lembram?

-Acreditamos que ela esteja no Santuário da deusa Atena.

-Santuário da deusa Atena?

As quatro indagaram juntas. Nunca ouviram falar daquele lugar e agora que Lua e Artemis contaram sobre sua suspeita deviam explicar do que se tratava. Mas era cedo... cedo demais pra que elas entendessem o que realmente era o tal Santuário.


	9. Liberdade

**Darl Lord Fic Writer.: **_Obrigada pelas criticas construtivas xD E que nick complicado vc arranjou x.x" Eu fico feliz que apesar de tudo você goste da fic. Apareça sempre ^^_

**Mishelly 87: **_Leiteira fiel xD Agora eu acho que as coisas andam melhor o.O_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Capítulo 9_**

**_Liberdade_**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Saga voltou pra Gêmeos na companhia de Raye e estava muito intrigado. Ambos voltaram em silêncio, Raye tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos de Saga. Vendo os dois entrarem, Kanon estranhou o jeito e semblante deles.

-Saga... ta tudo bem?

-Não, não está!

Saga andava de um lado pro outro enquanto Kanon acompanhava com a cabeça.

-O que houve na presença de Atena?

-Você acredita que Atena sempre soube sobre essas Sailors?

-Como assim?

-Ela falou muito sobre a tal Princesa da Lua, as Sailors da Lua Branca, e parecia conhecer Sailor Marte há muito tempo. Disse ainda que participou em abençoar a tal pedra sagrada que Sailor Moon protege!

-Mas por que está tão nervoso, Saga?

-Porque ela devia ter nos contado sobre isso! Lutamos tanto pela paz e a justiça achando que somos os únicos e agora aparecem essas meninas de minissaia apoiadas pelos deuses!

-Devia ficar feliz!

-Em parte... Eu queria saber disso desde o inicio!

-Que diferença ia fazer?

-Toda, Kanon!

-Não entendo...

-Deixa pra lá. O mais importante é saber que essas Sailor são de confiança.

-É mas é bom tomar cuidado.

-Por?

-Raye mostrou que não sabia nada sobre nós, então se as outras sailors resolvem aparecer por aqui atrás dela também não vão entender bem...

-Não vamos lutar contra nenhuma dessas Sailors.

-E o que pretende fazer agora? Vai libertar Sailor Marte?

Libertar Sailor Mars. Isso lhe pareceu como prender a si mesmo. Foi dolorido ouvir isso de Kanon... no fundo não queria que ela fosse embora. Mas quem disse que estava disposto a admitir isso? O orgulho era maior do que seu sentimento por ela. Sentimento que ele mesmo não sabia descrever. Mas sabia que não podia nem tinha o direito de mantê-la presa no Santuário.

-Saga, está me ouvindo?

-Estou Kanon...

Kanon nota o impacto que seu comentário teve sobre o irmão e disfarça um sorriso de canto bem cínico.

-Eu vou conversar com ela...

-Boa sorte...

Saga prontificou-se a ir até o quarto onde Raye dormia e aproximando-se notou um barulho no banheiro. Era o chuveiro ligado, Raye fora direto ao banho.

Raye chegou muito tensa ao templo da deusa, não imaginava que seria tão tranquilo. Ficou tão temerosa do que lhe poderia acontecer que ao chegar em Gêmeos de volta só quis tomar um banho e relaxar.

Mas algo ainda não está certo. Começa a ter uma sensação interna de perigo, como se algo estivesse para acontecer, mas não sabia com quem, quando ou o quê! Sua tentativa de relaxar ia por água abaixo com a sensação de morte. Sentiu uma vontade repentina de se entregar ao choro, mas segurou o melhor que pode após deixar a água cair sobre o rosto. Desligou o chuveiro e passou a toalha superficialmente pelo corpo, não se secando direito.

Saiu do banheiro só de toalha e foi rapidamente ao quarto e entrou no mesmo fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si. Deu um pulo de susto ao ver Saga sentado na cama a olhando.

A cena ela divinamente bela, não tanto quanto vê-la se transformar, pois ali podia ver suas formas. Mas gotas de água que desciam pela pela macia e convidativa da Sailor o fez esquecer por uns segundos a razão de estar ali. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo dela de cima a baixo, vendo-a se ajeitar melhor naquela toalha minúscula que pouco escondia de seu corpo e seu coração bateu disparadamente, fazendo seu corpo desejar o que era errado, promíscuo, ousado e gostoso.

-Saga! O que está fazendo aqui?

Antes de mais nada o quarto era dele, apenas lhe emprestou.

-Desculpe... eu não queria constrangê-la!

Com muito esforço Saga conseguiu virar o rosto, mas ainda mantinha na memória de modo claro e vivo a imagem daquela garota. Garota não, aquilo era uma mulher, uma mulher linda, encantadora, cuja aparência faria o mais sensato e sério dos homens a ficar enloquecido de paixão por ela, como ele ficou!

Aproveitou que ele estava virado e terminou de se secar, ficando de olho nele e rapidamente vestiu-se enquanto o indagava.

-O que quer falar comigo?

-Falar com você?

Só então Saga acordou. Ficou até sem jeito ao se ver fora de si diante daquela mulher. Recompôs-se e respirando fundo deu início ao assunto.

-Ah sim você está certa eu... preciso muito resolver umas coisas com você agora que Atena lhe recebeu favoravelmente.

-Pode olhar pra mim agora!

Raye ja usava uma camiseta branca que lhe caía de modo sensual sobre os seios e um shortinho bem curto. Novamente fora dificil para Saga se controlar. Ela o atraía de modo tão impressionante. Fitou-a admirado mesmo ela estando tão simples e de cabelos molhados. Mas manteve o foco.

-Fale então, Saga!

-Bem... sabendo agora que é uma pessoa confiável e até conhecida de Atena eu acredito que não tenha mais razão de mantê-la presa em Gêmeos. Você deve querer voltar pra casa, rever suas companheiras... você está livre Raye! Pode voltar quando quiser.

Raye não segurou o largo sorriso para a tristeza de Saga. Compreensível afinal ela estava ali quase que como prisioneira embora os Gêmeos a tratassem muito bem. E Saga tentou ser compreensivo diante daquele sorriso de alegria, pois era o lugar dela. Talvez não devesse estar loucamente apaixonado pela guerreira do fogo.


	10. Despedida

**Mishelly 87:** _Jura que ela eh favoritaa? *-* Eu tb quero boneca dela I.I Vamos ver o que há de haver com Sagoso u.ú_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Despedida**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Saga nunca esteve daquela forma. Kanon ficou tão assustado e preocupado que até correu até ele quando este saiu do quarto de Raye.

-Saga! Saga, você está bem? Como foi a conversa?

Ele estava meio abobado, olhou Kanon como se não entendesse o que ele dizia. Parecia que estava chocado e prestes a ficar de luto. Sem fala, dispensou a ajuda de Kanon e lentamente sentou-se numa cadeira mais proxima.

-Fala, mano! Ta me deixando agoniado!

-Kanon... ela... ela ta se arrumando pra ir embora...

-Como?

-Ela vai embora hoje!

-Ah é sério, Saga?

-É sim, Cavaleiro!

A voz da Sailor era mais animada e viva! A alegria de voltar para casa a deixou tão feliz que não tinha espaço pra notar o arraso que Saga sentia por dentro e até a visível surpresa de Kanon. Já estava até transformada.

-Bom... eu não sei porque estou surpreso com isso mas... eu estou! Raye... será que fomos ruins com você?

-Kanon, não se preocupe. Foram muito hospitaleiros, eu lhes agradeço profundamente o que fizeram por mim esses dias.

-Aprendemos a gostar de você Raye... Gostaríamos de vê-la mais vezes...

-É só me procurar em Tokyo, no bairro de Juubangai, no Templo Hikawa... é facil me encontrar...

Saga ouviu atentamente o que ela dizia. Tais referências não seriam complicadas de encontrar e talvez poderia...

-Saga! Saga de Gêmeos!

-O quê?

-Não vai dizer nada, nem se despedir de mim? Vou achar que está aliviado e doido pra ver fora daqui!

-Imagine...

-Ora, Raye, sabe como é Saga. Conversa quase nada... Mas tenho certeza que ele teve prazer em receber você aqui...

Estranho. Raye olhava Saga e dessa vez era ela que se sentia diferente. Era como se quisesse levá-lo consigo. Evitou continuar olhando para ele e virou rapido o rosto.

-Eu falei com Atena e ela ira emprestar um jato particular. Assim não terá problemas em aeroportos, multidão... você sabe...

-Obrigada, Kanon! Estou até mais aliviada!

-Vai viajar assim, de Sailor?

-Vou... foi assim que cheguei aqui, e é assim que vou embora!

-Entendo. Bom... se estiver pronta eu acompanho você!

Olhou outra vez o estático Saga que nem olhava para os lados, escondendo os olhos com os cabelos, sentindo suas esperanças irem embora junto com a japonesa. Concordando com Kanon, ela faz apenas um sinal com a cabeça e tenta inutilmente acenar um tchau para Saga.

-Obrigada Saga... Adeus!

Ele não olhou nem respondeu. Mas assim que ela virou as costas e saiu na companhia de Kanon, Saga deixou cair algumas lágrimas e chorando em silêncio lamentava sua fragilidade e covardia em se manter dolorido e calado quando poderia ter feito algo pra mudar a situação. Mas era a vida dela, e ele não devia interferir. Um Cavaleiro e uma Sailor jamais poderiam ficar juntos...

_-Nunca mais... Raye..._

_

* * *

_

-Saga parecia estranho...

-Você também parece! Tem certeza que quer ir pra Toquio agora? Não quer esperar?

-Não Kanon! Minha família e minhas amigas estão preocupadas! Devo voltar o quanto antes!

-Pretende nos visitar algum dia?

-Quem sabe, Kanon... quem sabe?

* * *

-Eu quero ir a esse tal Santuário de Atena!

-Eu também! Temos que resgatar nossa amiga!

Mina e Lita fora as mais afobadas. Nem sabiam direito o que era o Santuário e o que poderiam ver por lá mas ja queriam libertar a amiga! Ainda bem que elas não estavam sozinhas!

-Fiquem quietas vocês duas! Vocês não têm ideia do poder que tem os homens que protegem aquele lugar!

-Não importa o quão poderosos sejam, devemos salvar Raye!

-Por acaso vocês não sabem nada sobre os deuses mitológicos?

Lua ja estava indignada com a inexperiência das meninas, enquanto Artemis tentava argumentar.

-Eu sei que em sua maioria são cruéis, extremamente poderosos e seu exército é sangrento. Mas Atena, filha de Zeus é a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra justa. Luta pela paz na terra como nós!

-Exatamente isso, Setsuna! Mas tem um problema...

-E qual é Lua?

-Os homens de Atena são muito alertas, desconfiados, só acreditam na palavra de sua deusa! São doze homens que cuidam de doze casas que representam as constelações do zodíaco. Eles possuem poderes inimagináveis e para chegar a Atena devemos passar por eles. Pior ainda, o Santuário é protegido pelo poder de Atena e do Mestre, portanto é impossivel que vocês entrem lá!

-E como Raye entrou?

-Para entrar no Santuário da Grécia ou é preciso ter o poder de um deus por trás ou no caso de vocês, o Cristal de Prata na mão da Princesa da Lua. Mesmo assim vocês não são fortes o bastante pra pisar na primeira casa...

-No caso de Áries...

-Isso mesmo, Haruka. Somente com o poder do Cristal fariam algo. Raye deve ter entrado por meio de um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas não posso imaginar a razão. Por isso temos que estudar muito o local, os Cavaleiros e acordar Serena pra vida pra que possamos entrar lá pelo menos!

-Vejo que vai demorar bastante...

-Infelizmente, Lita... infelizmente!

-Lua, Artemis! Eu me encarregarei das pesquisas sobre o Santuário!

-Faça isso, Amy! Haruka, você irá dar o auxílio necessário!

-Sim, Artemis... Deixe comigo...


End file.
